


Torn Letters

by CottonSwab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (Song fic sort of?), Implied Character Death, M/M, New-Years!2016, Taking place in the Holocaust, how I would image some sadness here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSwab/pseuds/CottonSwab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Holocaust Letter fic? Doesn't really have anything major but whats in the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Letters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's my New Years fic if your into that, it has nothing to relate with New Years tbh. What happened to my Christmas one??? (It was sucked it to a black hole.)
> 
> A/N 2: Posting this at school because they haven't blocked these websites lol
> 
>  
> 
> Based off Twenty One Pilots song Migraine from the album Vessel:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bs92ejAGLdw

\-----

Am I the only one I know,

Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat?  
Shadows will scream that I'm alone.

September

Dear Daniel,

I had a dream Daniel, it was the scariest thing out there. I think somethings going on, I just don't know where.  
There were cannons going off in almost every direction, I saw shadows cast as men lined up everywhere. There was snow on the ground I guess because everything was just plastered in red. Only snow would hold that shade so clearly, the grass would turn it to mud. And I say mud as it was stormy.  
It's good to hear business is going great down there. Though it must be freezing.  
Mothers been getting ill set lately so I must attended to her, I love you so much but I must write more later.  
I await your letter!

Dearest,

Phillip.

 

 

My pain will range from up, down, and sideways,  
I don't know why they always seem so dismal,  
Thunderstorms, clouds, snow, and a slight drizzle,  
Whether it's the weather or the letters by my bed,

October

Dear Daniel,

What! That's, that's amazing news Jesus! We can finally have our happy ending, even if it is in a tundra. I'm honestly surprised they weren't horrified at our relationship, it's amazing. Honestly.  
And as soon as I depart towards Russia, the second I see you you wont be cold anymore. And if you are We'll just have to fix that during the night times.  
That must sound weird from a letter but, I promise you I will make that happen.  
I'm just overfilled with joy right now.  
I don't think I can think of anything else to write even if I tried my hardest.  
I love and adore you my Daniel.

Phillip.

 

 

Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head,  
Being tested by a ruthless examinant that's represented best by my depressing,  
Thoughts  
It will not let me sleep, I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead,

November

Dear Daniel,

Mother has gotten sick i'm quite worried about her. I want to leave but due to this we can't. I'm sorry we can't... I love you so much and as soon as she's better we'll do all we can to leave. I must attend to her now, I'm sorry.  
I love you more then words will ever say.  
I'm sorry again.

Dearest,

Phillip.

 

 

I am not as fine as I seem, pardon,  
Me for yelling, I'm telling you green gardens,  
A difficult beast feasting on burnt down trees,  
Freeze frame please, let me paint a mental picture portrait,  
And how it is a door that holds back contents,

December

Dear Daniel,

Mothers well and it's almost the new year! This is wonderful! I think I will make our departure soon. But I've been hearing things around town, saying of no one in no one out. But they can't just do that can they? Maybe due to Germany, they obviously don't want to be overrun.  
Well let's not dawdle on the war. It's pointless anyways, your in Russia, doing fine. I'm in Denmark, fine. It's all well. And soon we can wed.  
This will be perfect Dan.  
I love you so much.

Phillip.

 

 

Full of tidal waves, suicidal crazed lions,  
They're trying to eat me, blood running down their chin,  
And I know that I can fight or I can let the lion win,  
I begin to assemble what weapons I can find,  
'Cause sometimes to stay alive you got to kill your mind.

January

Dear Daniel,

Mothers sick again, I hope she's okay. That's great news hearing your okay, and it's just lovely. I'm glad work is fine over there i'm just glad everything is fine for you over there. I'm sorry to be such a downer but Jesus is it hell here. Almost everything has gone to shit and a hand basket.  
I haven't a clue why I decide to use that expression but I did.  
We can't leave sadly, not yet.  
I must go, mother is so ill it scares me.  
I love you.

Phillip.

 

 

And I will say that we should take a day to break away,  
From all the pain our brain has made,  
The game is not played alone.  
And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it,  
Life has a hopeful undertone.

 

February

Dear Daniel,

Things are getting worst Daniel, I'm petrified of what is to come next. It's all over that the Germans are leading such a large success rate. What if they come after us next? I mean it's no doubt. But... I'm scared. I should've left sooner, now I'm at such a liable state, and I can't. I want to but no one is allowed. It's horrible.  
Dan I need you to know, I love you. And these stupid words I will write will never reach to the state of how much I love you but I can only ever try right?  
I love your curly hair after you bathe. And I know you hate it, but you look gorgeous. I hear women complimenting it all the time when we attend your brothers party's, the infamous, Daniel Howell. The last of the main troupe yet to be wedded. I swear to god I once saw your name in a newspaper article, I swear it.  
But you always brush me off, but I can tell it's not out of spite. Your cheeks get red and in an instant I can tell your embarrassed. You act so, I don't have words for it. But it's just another thing I adore about you.  
Your skin, Jesus, that is one thing I will never get over. I'm sure your much more paler due to the harsh weathers Russia brings but I can remember it vividly. Like cocoa butter. That's what i'm going to call it, cocoa butter. Your skin is like that. And it's works because, dammit your so delicious. Out of all the sweets in a shop I would pick you. Your my favorite, and you always will be.  
When we meet again, we can finally plan that wedding. I'm so glad everything is okay there.  
I hope I can write soon but, I just feel like it's going to get worse. I love you so much.  
Please, stay safe Daniel, I love you to bits and pieces.

Love,

Phillip. 

 

 

We've made it this far  
We've made it this f...

Sometime After: 9 April, 1940

Dear Phillip,

I didn't get last months letter. Why didn't I get last months letter? It has to be the postal service, it just has to be.  
Phillip, I overheard my cousin talking to some in-formals. There's shady stuff going down there and I don't know what.  
You can't die before we even plan what flowers we're going to have... Phillip, god there's so many things I want to say to you that I can't and it's so aggravating.  
You better not be dead by the time this shit storm is over because I'm coming Phillip. I'll come for you even if it's the last thing I do. Because Jesus, it's worth it, it's worth while knowing your alive and safe.  
And not getting that letter doesn't help. I love you.  
I love you so much.  
And I will not live without you.

Your Dearest,

Daniel.

 

\-----

End.

 

xx

Chris

Tumblr (I don't upload works here): http://darksbane7.tumblr.com/

Wattpad (I upload works here): https://www.wattpad.com/user/Darksbane7

Ao3 (I upload works here): https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSwab


End file.
